


No regrets

by Elspeth_is_amazing



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elspeth_is_amazing/pseuds/Elspeth_is_amazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic for Tfios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No regrets

Gus's POV

When I was called by hazels mum I already feared the worse. 'hello' I answered, trying and failing to keep the fear from my voice. 'Hello Gus, its hazel's mum. you might want to come round to the hospital, hazel's cancer's spread.' at this the line went dead. Immediately I rushed over to the children's hospital and quickly found my way to the ICU where I found hazel's parents, her mums face pressed into her dads chest. 'Hi Gus.' He sobbed 'she's in there, we'll leave you two alone for a while'. When I entered she was sleeping so I just walked over, sat down in the old wicker chair beside her bed and took her hand. About 10 minutes later she stirred, her eyes flickering open slowly. 'Gus' she moans, reaching out for my face. 'Gus, I'm gonna die, the cancers spread to the rest of my body' at this I break down and as great sobs rack my body she reaches up and strokes my hair, telling me that it won't hurt and that she'll spend the rest of her days with me. But that's not why I'm so upset. I decide I have to tell her. 'It's not that hazel, you see, a week ago I had this ache in my other leg so I went for a scan and I-I lit up like a Christmas tree' At this she lost it. 'so that's why I'm upset, its like a race, who dies first. We then cried for what felt like forever, clinging onto each other like life-lines. At one point hazels parents came in at which she choked out 'he's going to die too' before breaking down into a new wave of tears. Then hazel's mum broke down. Finally the tears ceased and hazel now explained what happened. 'Last night I collapsed, I couldn't breathe, my heart could barely even beat.' at this I clung to her tighter 'turns out I've got tumours by my heart, my brain, more by my lungs, they say I've got two days at least.' I just nodded 'but if we're both gonna die, and if its okay for you I'd like to be buried next to you.' 'Better' I whispered 'we can be buried together because I'm not living a single moment without you.' At this hazel and her parents disagreed but I simply said that I would just kill myself anyway. Finally I went home, but only to bring my stuff to the hospital. They had allowed me to stay until her death. Then I would go home for a day before killing myself. Hazel's parents called mine to try and get them to persuade me not to but they agree that I can do it, I'll die anyway. 24 hours later I'm kneeling beside her bed as she struggles for breath slowly dying. She can't speak so she slowly writes 'see you soon my love' on the notepad on her bed. 'I'll be with you soon, I love you too' And then she died, her parents weeping softly. I then went home, my parents embracing me lovingly, telling me how much they love me.


End file.
